moggwikiaorg-20200214-history
Moggshots
A gallery of classic Jacob Rees-Mogg images MoggProfile.jpg Early years (1979-1999) Jacob_Rees-Mogg_and_Veronica_Crook.jpg|Jacob Rees-Mogg (aged 4) and Veronica Crook Jacob Rees-Mogg (1980).jpg| Living Memory film, (1980) Jacob_Rees-Mogg_(11_September_1981).jpg|Jacob Rees-Mogg (11 September 1981) Jacob and William Rees Mogg Picture taken by Chalkie Davies (1982).jpg|Jacob and William Rees Mogg © Chalkie Davies (1982) Jacob_Rees-Mogg_(1983).jpg| 1983 Jacob_Rees-Mogg_2_(1983).jpg| Outside the Bank of England (1983) Jacob Rees-Mogg (1985).jpg| Tatler Interview (1985) © Bill Cross/Associated Newspapers Jacob_Rees-Mogg_2_(1985).jpg| Tatler Interview (1985) © Bill Cross/Associated Newspapers Christopher Patten and Jacob Rees-Mogg (1986).jpg|Christopher Patten and Jacob Rees-Mogg (1986) Jacob_Rees-Mogg_Portrait_by_Paul_Brason.jpg|Portrait by Paul Brason Jacob Rees-Mogg (Eton).jpg|Eton Portrait Jacob Rees-Mogg (1990's).jpg| Oxford (1988) Jacob_Rees-Mogg_(c.1990).jpg|Jacob Rees-Mogg (c.1990) Jacob Rees-Mogg (4 March 1997).jpg|Jacob Rees-Mogg (4 March 1997) Jacob_Rees-Mogg_1997_General_Election_(16_April_1997).jpg|1997 General Election (16 April 1997) Later years (2000-Present) Jacob Rees-Mogg and Nanny Night & Day magazine (4 January 2000).jpg|Jacob and Nanny, Night & Day magazine (4 January 2000) Jacob Rees-Mogg and Helena de Chair Wedding (2007).png|Jacob and Helena Wedding (2007) Brexageddon_(19_July_2016).png|Brexageddon (19 July 2016) Jacob Rees-Mogg Daily Politics (3 November 2015).jpg|Daily Politics (3 November 2015) Jacob Rees-Mogg 2000 vs 2017.jpg|Jacob Rees-Mogg 2000 vs 2017 Jacob_Rees-Mogg_by_Mark_Harrison_(2017).jpg|© Mark Harrison (2017) Jacob-Rees-Mogg 2017 by Phil Harding.jpg|© Phil Harding (2017) Jacob_Rees-Mogg,_Portrait_(August_2017).jpg|Jacob Rees-Mogg, Portrait (August 2017) Jacob Rees-Mogg (2018).jpg|Delivering Foreign Aid reduction petition (2 February 2018) Jacob Rees-Mogg Leave Means Leave (27 March 2018).jpg|Leave Means Leave (27 March 2018) Jacob in Greggs Somerset (4 May 2018).jpg|Jacob in Greggs, Somerset (4 May 2018) Jacob giving money to a Busker Somerset (4 May 2018).jpg|Jacob giving money to a Busker in Somerset (4 May 2018) Magazine Covers Total Politics July 2012.jpg|Total Politics (July 2012) Spectator Life magazine – Winter 2016.jpg|Spectator (Winter 2016) This Week - 19 August 2017.jpg|This Week (19 August 2017) The New European - 8 February 2018.jpg|The New European (8 February 2018) Private Eye 9 February 2018.jpg|Private Eye (9 February 2018) New Statesman - 16 February 2018.jpg|New Statesman (16 February 2018) The Week - 10 February 2018.jpg|The Week (10 February 2018) Humor Jacob_Rees-Mogg_Stickers_by_dumbshirts_(teepublic.com).jpg|Stickers by dumbshirts (teepublic.com) The Guardian (24 May 2014).jpg|The Guardian (24 May 2014) by Nicola Jennings Stand Point Mag (January to February 2015).jpg|Stand Point Mag (January to February 2015) HolyRood (25 May 2015).jpg|HolyRood (25 May 2015) by Iain Green Sketch by Paul O'Hagan (17 December 2015).jpg|Sketch by Paul O'Hagan (17 December 2015) Mark Carney and Jacob Rees-Mogg, The Mirror (8 October 2016).jpg|Mark Carney and Jacob Rees-Mogg, The Mirror (8 October 2016) The_Spectator_(3_November_2016).jpg|The Spectator (3 November 2016) Crap Portraits (23 February 2017).jpg|Crap Portraits (23 February 2017) Suit of Armour (5 July 2017).jpg|Suit of Armour (5 July 2017) Nanny State by Alex van Houwelingen (22 July 2017).jpg|Nanny State by Alex van Houwelingen (22 July 2017) The_Mirror_(19_August_2017).jpg|The Mirror (19 August 2017) The Salisbury Review (19 August 2017).jpg|The Salisbury Review (19 August 2017) Mogg Abortion, Political Cartoon (6 September 2017).jpg|Political Cartoon, Peter Brookes (6 September 2017) The_National_Scot,_by_Neil_Slorance_(9_September_2017).jpg|The National Scot, by Neil Slorance (9 September 2017) Fantastic Literature Ltd by Simon Gosden (9 September 2017).jpg|Fantastic Literature Ltd by Simon Gosden (9 September 2017) Financial Times (29 September 2017).jpg|Financial Times (29 September 2017) Political Cartoon by Bob Moran (27 January 2018).jpg|Political Cartoon by Bob Moran (27 January 2018) Political Cartoon (4 February 2018).jpg|Political Cartoon (4 February 2018) Guido Fawkes (5 February 2018).png|Guido Fawkes (5 February 2018) Political Cartoon (6 February 2018).jpg|Political Cartoon (6 February 2018) New Statesman By Ralph Steadman (16 February 2018).jpg|New Statesman By Ralph Steadman (16 February 2018) Courrier_International_(16_February_2018).jpg|Courrier International (16 February 2018) The_Mirror_(18_February_2018).jpg|The Mirror (18 February 2018) Vox_Political_Online_(2_March_2018).jpg|Vox Political Online (2 March 2018) Catholic_Herald,_by_Christian_Adams_(15_March_2018).png|Catholic Herald, by Christian Adams (15 March 2018) Caricatures Ireland by Allan Cavanagh (18 March 2018).jpg|Caricatures Ireland by Allan Cavanagh (18 March 2018) Tim_McDonagh,_Prospect_Magazine_(17_April_2018).png|Prospect Magazine by Tim McDonagh (17 April 2018) Political_Cartoon_(6_May_2018).jpg|Political Cartoon (6 May 2018) Three_Little_Brexit_Island_Monkeys_(Gary_Barker).jpg|Three Little Brexit Island Monkeys (Gary Barker) The_New_European_(Gary_Barker).jpg|The New European (Gary Barker) Institutional Investor by Laura Breiling (11 June 2018).jpg|Institutional Investor by Laura Breiling (11 June 2018) Impersonations Tracey Ullman Breaks the News Liam_Hourican_(Tracey_Ullman_Breaks_the_News_Episode_1).jpg|Episode 1 Liam_Hourican_(Tracey_Ullman_Breaks_the_News_Episode_2).jpg|Episode 2 Liam_Hourican_(Tracey_Ullman_Breaks_the_News_Episode_3).jpg|Episode 3 News Clipings The_Times,_12_September_1981.png|The Times, (12 September 1981) Jacob Rees-Mogg Article (1981).jpg|Article (1981) Jacob Rees-Mogg Article (1981) 2.jpg|Article (1981) Cherwell News Cliping.jpg|Cherwell News Clipping Cherwell News Clipping 2.jpg|Cherwell News Clipping Cherwell News Clipping 3.jpg|Cherwell News Clipping Cherwell News Clipping 4.jpg|Cherwell News Clipping Cherwell News Clipping 5.jpg|Cherwell News Clipping Cherwell News Clipping 6.jpg|Cherwell News Clipping Cherwell News Clipping 7.jpg|Cherwell News Clipping Cherwell News Clipping 8.jpg|Cherwell News Clipping Cherwell_News_Cliping_(1_February_1991)).jpg|Cherwell News (1 February 1991) Miscellaneous The Moggcast (2018).jpg|The Moggcast (2018) Jacob Rees-Mogg Sign (14 April 2010).jpg|Jacob Rees-Mogg Sign (14 April 2010)